Etre Dino est difficile parfois
by Kinoto-Tsubasa
Summary: Sans ses hommes à côté de lui, Dino est pire que maladroit. S'il a un fouet, il cause des dégâts ; s'il a une autre arme, le résultat dépend ; s'il a une arme à feu, alors là c'est une toute autre histoire... Ou peut-être pas... One-shot. Tranche de vie. Première fic dans KHR.


Etre Dino est difficile parfois...

Disclaimer : KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que ses personnages.

Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma toute première fic dans le fandom de KHR !

J'adore ce manga (et surtout les persos) donc je tenais vraiment à écrire une fic pour ce fandom !

Ce One-shot est sur Dino, l'un de mes personnages préférés. Pas de yaoi, ni de shonen-ai dedans. C'est juste une partie de la vie quotidienne... (qui me manque cruellement vu les récents chapitres...)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Etre Dino est difficile parfois…

_. . . ..._

_Dino + fouet - hommes de main_

C'était un beau jour ensoleillé à Namimori.

Dans la demeure des Sawada, l'ambiance était aussi animée que d'habitude. Reborn préparait le prochain entraînement de Tsuna, Bianchi essayait de nouvelles recettes tandis que Lambo, I-Pin et Fuuta couraient partout dans la maison. Et il fallait également rajouter un autre invité qui restait le week-end…

-Tsuna !

-Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dino-san ?!

-En-Enzou a-a-a-

-Hiiiiiii ! Il est devenu gigantesque ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!

-A-Attend, je vais tenter de régler la situation.

Il saisit son fouet d'un air décidé et fixa son adversaire.

-Enzou, je t'ordonne de te calmer immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton solennel en balançant son fouet vers son animal de compagnie.

En 3 secondes, l'attaque avait touché… Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto et lui-même… mais pas Enzou… Ils finirent par s'écrouler par terre devant l'ennemi encore debout sur ses pattes.

-Ouille…

-Aïe aïe aïe…

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à nous viser à la fin ?! Gokudera explosa de colère.

-Ah mince désolé, j'étais pourtant sûr de viser Enzou…

-Ton animal se trouve à 3 mètres devant toi et nous on était 10 mètres derrière !

. . ...

_Dino + autre arme_

Au bout d'une demi-heure et de quelques blessures accidentelles, ils parvinrent à maîtriser la situation. Dino mis Enzou dans sa poche sous le regard furieux de Gokudera qui ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Dino finit par suivre son petit frère et ses amis à l'école où il put miraculeusement s'y introduire.

-Au départ, quand je m'entrainais avec Reborn, je ne voulais pas manier le fouet… avoua Dino lorsqu'ils furent assis dans un coin de la cour, entouré par des arbres.

-Ah bon ? Tu avais quelle arme alors ? demanda Tsuna, perplexe.

-J'admirais vraiment Reborn et je voulais être comme lui ! J'avais un pistolet avant ! révéla le blond devant les yeux émerveillés de Tsuna et de Yamamoto. D'ailleurs, je peux encore m'en servir. Attendez je vais vous montrer…

_. . ..._

_Dino + pistolet - hommes de main_

-Tadaaa !

-Dino-san, tu as l'air super cool !

-Pas vrai ? Attend de voir comment je tire, je n'égale pas Reborn mais je ne me débrouillais pas mal ! déclara Dino en prenant la pose.

-Juudaime, je viens d'appeler Romario, il va venir le chercher dans quelques minutes, informa Gokudera en désignant le boss des Cavallone. Attend, stoppa-t-il en regardant celui-ci, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce truc là dans tes mains ?

-Je voulais montrer à Tsuna que je peux être un super tireur !

Et le temps que les jeunes assimilent et relient toutes les informations entre elles…

« Oh mon Dieu, Romario n'est pas là… Dino a un pistolet… On va tous mourir ! »

-S'il-te-plaît D-Dino-san, poses doucement cette arme par terre… supplia Tsuna.

-Mais Tsuna-

-Pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Tu vas tous nous tuer si tu utilises cette arme ! s'écria Gokudera.

-Bon, si vous le dites…

Au moment où il voulut poser son arme par terre… il trébucha à cause d'un obstacle inexistant et il appuya accidentellement sur la gâchette avant de tomber par terre…

BANG !

Bruits de verre brisé.

Moment de silence…

-Aïe aïe aïe… ma tête… il se frotta le haut de sa tête. Ah mince, j-j'ai tiré ? Tout le monde va bien ?

-Oui… oui nous ça va mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Tu… Tu as tiré sur la fenêtre du bureau du comité de l'école…

-Le comité de l'école ? Ah, c'est là où Kyouya se trouve non ?

Nouveau moment de silence suite à sa révélation.

« Dino n'est pas un élève de l'école, il a une arme avec lui, il a tiré et on se trouve avec lui… On va tous mourir ! »

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'en aller…

-Herbivores ! Herbivores ! Hibari ! Hibari !

-Hibird ?

-Bon travail, petit.

Le frêle petit oiseau jaune se posa sur l'épaule de son maître.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser partir vivants ?

Hibari Kyouya. Celui qui faisait la loi dans le collège de Nanimori. Celui que ne laissait jamais les perturbateurs en vie.

-Introduire un intrus dans l'enceinte scolaire, apporter une arme à feu à l'école, perturber le calme de l'école et mise en danger de la vie d'autrui… énuméra-t-il. Je vais faire plus que de vous mordre à mort…

-Hiiiii !

-Du-du calme Kyouya-

-Si tu oses toucher Juudaime, tu auras affaire à moi !

-Haha ! J'adore ce nouveau jeu !

_. . ..._

_Dino + Tsuna + Gokudera(+bombes) + Yamamoto(+batte de baseball) VS Hibari + Tonfas + Hibird_

-Scène censurée pour cause de violence-

. . . ...

_Moral de l'histoire_

Vainqueurs = Hibari + Tonfas + Hibird

Bilan = Sawada Tsunayoshi : mordu à mort (victoire par forfait puis vaincu) + Cavallone Dino : mordu à mort (victoire par forfait puis vaincu) + Gokudera Hayato : mordu à mort (laissé pour mort) + Yamamoto Takeshi : mordu à mort (laissé pour mort)

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

Je pense sincèrement que Dino pourrait tuer quelqu'un accidentellement (certainement parmi ses alliés) s'il avait une arme à feu...

Cette fic n'a pas grand chose de particulier... Mais ma spécialité reste les fics humouristiques après tout ! (C'est pour ça que KHR me correspond bien.)

Sur ce, peut-être à une prochaine fois !


End file.
